


Sacrifice

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: The plan to trap Lucifer fails. As revenge he tries to kill the boys. You strike a bargain with Lucifer to save the boys. The question is what will you be giving up in order to save the boys?





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. The writers, directors, producers, and the CW network own the characters, I am simply borrowing them for this fanfic.
> 
> A/N: This is an AU I came up with randomly. I followed the season 12 finale a little bit, so there will be some spoilers ahead.

“CAS!” You screamed. Dean was leaning over him. Tears began to stream down your face as you slowly walked over to them. Suddenly Dean was forced away from Cas. “What the hell?” Sam asked. You turned to see that Lucifer had escaped the tear in time. At the moment he was standing in front of Sam and Dean. The two boys were tied up, back to back. “Lucifer, please.” You begged him. “Please, what?” Lucifer turned to you smirking. “Let them go.” You demanded in a shaky voice.

“What will you give me in exchange of the boys?” Lucifer asked. He turned fully to face you. You looked to the boys, they both looked severely pissed. Dean was struggling against the ropes in an attempt to get away. He stopped when he noticed the more he struggled, the tighter the ropes got. “Dean, just stop.” Sam whispered. “You should listen to him.” Lucifer said. “I will give you anything you ask for, just let them go.” You said, turning your attention back to Lucifer.

“I want your wings.” Lucifer demanded. You looked over to the boys again as a sad smile spread across your face. “Don’t.” Dean said sternly. “You’ve both lost so much over the years. You’ve both been through hell and back. I can lose my wings as long as it means you both get to keep fighting.” You said softly. You walked over to Dean and pulled a knife out of his pocket. “We’re not worth it.” Sam whispered so only you and Dean could hear.

“You boys are worth more than you realize.” You whispered back and stood up slowly. You walked over to where Lucifer stood and handed him the blade. He took it and smiled wickedly at you. “Boys if I were you I wouldn’t watch.” Lucifer said, while you slowly knelt down on both knees. Your back faced Lucifer. You leaned forward on your hands and made your wings appear. It wasn’t just the shadow of wings the boys saw, it was your actual wings. You toned down the power so that the boys wouldn’t get harmed.  
They both gasped at the sight of them. You hadn’t spread them but they could see that you’re wings were a purple-black color, with white dotted about like stars, each feather outlined in gold and silver. In one swift motion Lucifer cut the first wing off at the base. You screamed in pain as it fell limply to the ground. Lucifer didn’t give you time to recover before he did the same to the next wing. You screamed out in pain once again as you fell flat on the ground. 

You laid motionless on your stomach for several minutes. “What is an angel without their wings?” Lucifer asked menacingly. With a flutter of wings Lucifer, the ropes and your wings disappeared. You finally gave into the pain and curled in on yourself and began to sob. “You get her, I’ll get Cas.” Dean quietly told Sam.

Sam still felt like their lives weren’t worth the loss of your wings. He walked slowly to where you laid on the ground. Once he was close he leaned down and carefully picked you up. He flinched when he felt the warmth of your blood on your back. “We need to get you taken care of.” Sam spoke softly. You only nodded, not wanting to speak. He met up with Dean at the car. He watched him carefully place Cas in the back seat. “Where do we go from here?” Dean asked.

“First we need to get her taken care of.” Sam motioned to you as he spoke. Dean nodded and got into the driver’s seat. Sam carefully set you down next to Cas and got into the passenger’s seat. “I’m so sorry.” You said quietly as you reached over to touch Cas’s hand. As the car started Dean looked into the rear view mirror. His heart clenched when he saw you reach for Cas and it clenched even more at your words. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes. You were beginning to become light headed at the loss of blood.

You open your eyes slowly. Though you had to squint because the lights were bright. You looked around the room in panic. “You’re in a hospital.” You turned to see Dean standing next to the bed you were laying in. “How long was I out for?” You asked. “Three hours.” Sam admitted. “They fixed you up.” Dean said. You nodded and flinched at the movement. It caused pain in your back. Out of instinct you reached to where your wings would have been only to feel bandages. “How did you explain my wounds?” You asked curiously.

“We said your were in a fight and where thrown around.” Sam told you. “He didn’t look like he believed us but then he told us he was too tired to care. He just wanted to get you stitched up, give you blood and head home.” Dean told you. “You’re awake.” Jody said as she walked in. Dean stopped you from sitting up and instead showed you how to raise the bed to a sitting position. It was painful to lay on your back but you ignored the pain. You smiled at Jody as she came to stand closer to your bed. “Where’s Cas?” Jody asked. Your eyes welled up at the mention of his name. 

“No.” Jody looked to the boys as she spoke. The boys turned their gaze away from her. “I’m so sorry.” Jody said, turning he gaze back to you. “So, why didn’t you use your Angel grace to fix yourself?” Dean asked suddenly. “Seriously? I just had my wings cut off, the pain and shock of losing them was enough to make me forget that I even have Angel grace.” You answered flatly.   
“I see you have company.” A doctor said when he walked into the room. Dean, Sam, and Jody greeted him with half smiles. “Well, it looks like you will be out of here by tomorrow evening.” He said looking over your charts. “That’s great.” You said. “Just press the button if you need anything. Or if you need me, let the nurses know.” He said and walked out of the room.

“How is this going to work?” Jody asked. “ I will just have to adjust my life to a human’s life.” You said sadly. Dean and Sam gave each other a look. “You’ll have us to help you though.” Sam told you. You nodded but didn’t say anything. Lucifer’s bitter words were running through your mind again. What is an Angel without their wings? To you an Angel without their wings means it would be a lot harder to get around. You still had your grace but it felt wrong to you. “Would it be okay if I hunted with you boys?” You asked shyly. “Do you think that’s a good idea?” Jody asked. “If that’s what you would like to do, then that’s what you can do.” Dean answered.

-The next day-

The doctor walked in with your discharge papers. When he stepped out of the room, Jody walked in. “I brought some clothes for you.” Jody said, handing you the clothes. You smiled weakly. “Where are the boys?” You asked. “They’re in the lobby right now. I told them to stay out there until you were ready.” Jody answered you. You nodded. You winced once you began to move around. You still hadn’t used your grace to heal your wounds, and honestly you hadn’t felt like using your grace. You asked to hunt with the boys so you could keep your mind off of not having wings.

“Do you need help?” Jody asked. You nodded weakly. Jody smiled and helped you into the shirt she brought for you. You were glad that it wasn’t snug. It was a little loose and didn’t snag on the bandages. “I think I can get into the pants myself. But I would like you stay in case I have issues.” You admitted to Jody. Jody nodded and handed you a pair of comfy pants. They were like sweats but they weren’t thick like sweat pants. Thankfully you didn’t have too much trouble with the pants. During your visit you were only allowed to wear the hospital gown and underwear.

The pants slipped on easily. Though you did stumble a little, thankfully Jody caught you before you lost your balance and fell. Jody smiled at you. “So what happens next?” You asked her. “We go out to the lobby to meet up with the boys and go from there.” Jody told you after you slipped on your socks and shoes. You nodded and let her lead the way. The boys smiled once the two of you walked up to the boys.

“You look a little better.” Dean told you. Sam nodded in agreement. “We’ve decided until you are fully recovered, you’ll stay with Jody.” Sam told you. “Is that okay?” You asked Jody. “Yeah, the girls won’t mind.” Jody admitted. You smiled at her. “I’ll get to hunt when I’m healed though, right?” You looked to Dean and Sam as you asked the question. “Yes, but for your safety we want you to heal first.” Sam told you. You nodded. “You know our manhunt right now is for Lucifer.” Dean told you. Your flinched at the mention of his name but you nodded to acknowledge that you understood.

“We’re going to head to the bunker library. The bunker may be a bit damaged but it should be usable still.” Sam told you. “What about the Nephilim?” Jody asked. She had been standing next to you quietly. “We’re looking for him too.” Dean said. “He might already be with Lucifer.” You said what everyone was thinking. “That’s a possibility.” Sam said. “We’re going to head out now.” Dean told you. He carefully hugged you before walking away. Sam did the same thing. “Stay safe.” Sam said as he walked away.

“Let’s head out to my place now.” Jody told you. You followed her to her car. The ride to her house was silent. You didn’t feel like talking very much. Jody parked the car when you made it to her house. “If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here for you.” Jody turned off the car and looked at you. You nodded and slowly stepped out of the car. The door opened when you were a foot away from it. Claire greeted you. “Jody called and let me know you would be coming home with her.” Claire told you. You had known Claire for awhile now. She hadn’t told you to your face but her actions told you that she has a soft spot for you.  
“I’m here until I heal.” You admitted to her. Claire nodded and stepped aside so you could walk inside. Claire carefully hugged you when you stepped inside. “I’m glad you’re alive though.” Claire said, letting you go. Jody walked in a few moments later. She smiled at the two of you and went to sit down. “What took you so long to come inside?” Claire asked Jody. “I ordered pizzas before coming inside. I’m too tired to cook.” Jody replied. The two of you nodded and sat down. Jody turned on the tv, though you didn’t pay much attention. Surprisingly enough this felt like home to you. Even with the recent events you felt at peace. You felt like adjusting to this life wouldn’t be very hard. In the next few days you would be able to help the boys find Lucifer and the Nephilim. For now you could relax and heal.


End file.
